Edward's Trip to the Dentist
by dzacky
Summary: edward goes to a rave
1. Chapter 1

well, u see....when i was little i had 2 mom took me to the dentist because they tasted and smelled like poo! i know,gross! they gave me some kinda shot that made my gums feel numb and they started to get these teeth pulling things and grabbed my tooth with it. i didnt know what they were going to do,so pulled it out and WAM!!!! it hurt so bad that i kicked the dentist in the face! i cried and cried. it took me about 3 hours just to take out two teeth out because i was soooo scared! they had to call my mom in like, 10 times! when the dentists had enough, they held me down like they were going to torture me and the other dentist got my tooth with the tooth puller out thing and pulled it out! it hurt even with the shot thingy it still hurt. when i left the dentists' office i suddenly thought the angels were like,"Alelluia,alelluia,haaaa!"  
lol! and i felt happy. now,since that i'm 10 i had to go to the dentist to clean my the cleaning hurt! man! asian dentists are lousy! then they used the x-ray. they found a small cavity. at the beggining when i entered the dentists' office(this was when i was 10)i was shaking and i always said,"what are u going to do to me?",the whole time! XD! well,now they said i need a filling. this is going to be my first filling. i am really scared! and plus my asian dentists are mean. they dont give u any toys when u are done! thay just give u candy. that's why for my filling(after begging my parents)i will go to an american dentist! that calmed me down a little. does any of u know how to calm me down? i am scared of the shot,drill,and the metal stuff they put on.


	2. Chapter 2

i go to raves every so often not my thing but i do injoy them one i like the music and allways hotties walking around in almost nothing and i heard about this rave in a mansion got my attion right away the said strippers and stripper polls and a torcher dungen(not my thing lol) but cool and i get there first thing i notice is there are some really good looking bbws and then outa the corner of my eye i see this huge ass and i look over and i see this relly sexy bbw probbly around 220 or so not huge but great belly and amazing ass so i am not one to go hit on raver girls not normally my style but next thing i notice i get bumped from behind and i turn around it was here and then to apologize she is touching my ass and putting here boobs in my face making small talk and well the night went on talking and flirting and just thinking about fucking here woundent have been hard but i like to be better than that becouse being a rave i no she was probbly on something and i go sober well i drink lol last night probbly to much lol and oh man they had a live trace show with some very sexy dancers dressed up kinda like space girls soo sexy now i am just trying to get this to 500 words it was just a short story so forgive me for this  
this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this this


End file.
